Learning to be a father
by Sesshy's-wifey
Summary: Sephiroth has a secret family he is keeping from everyone. Is it time to let people know? or will this tear them further apart.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad" Kadaj ran to the front door as Sephiroth left. "Why can't I come?"

Sephiroth stopped and looked over his shoulder before speaking.

"Do as I say and don't leave this house."

"But…" He was instantly cut off.

"What did I just say?" Sephiroth turned and looked at his son realising he was upset. Sighing he walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder "You know that no one knows about you yet. If anyone found out, and something happened to you…"

"I know" Kadaj stared at the floor. Yazoo and Loz appeared from the living room.

He sighed again wishing he didn't have to keep them locked up. Kadaj was now 13, Yazoo 16 and Loz 15 they had no experience of the outside world. They lived on the outskirts of Midgar; no one lived near by as the area was given to Sephiroth. He had home schooled them himself since they were born. Their mother's name was Ayo she had died giving birth to Kadaj so they only knew what their dad had told them about her. Sephiroth pulled a phone out his pocket. "Take this…" he handed it to Yazoo. "If anything happens or if you just want to talk to me ring my phone, the number is already saved."

"Ok dad." Yazoo nodded

"Look out for one anther while I'm gone." They all nodded. He turned to walk away. "Things will change soon. I promise"

Kadaj watched as his dad left for a mission like he did every morning. A sudden anger came over him. He turned back to the house and pushed past his brothers and went to his room.

"Kadaj…" Yazoo shouted after him.

Yazoo was the calmest out of his brothers. He was more like his dad in looks and personality. Yazoo had long silver hair that stopped half way down his back. He wasn't as skilled with a sword like his dad but he's was highly skilled with a gun blade.

Kadaj on the other hand was hot-headed, stubborn but was still a daddy's boy. He was always after his dad's approval and idolised him. Kadaj's hair was also silver it reached his shoulders and a long fringe that fell between his eyes. Kadaj choice of weapon was a Souba. Yazoo was the only person who could calm Kadaj down.

Loz was the oldest and biggest of the brothers. His hair was short, silver that stood up. Under his hard appearance he was quite soft and often would cry at small things. He was what you would call all brawns and no brains. His fists were his weapons but he also used electric knuckledusters attached to his wrist. They all had icy blue, green cat like eyes like their dads.

"What's wrong with him?" Loz looked at Yazoo

"I guess he's angry that dad wont take him with him."

"He knows that's impossible." Loz grunted

"Doesn't mean he doesn't wish it to happen." Yazoo cared for Kadaj and understood how he felt. Since he was young Kadaj felt responsible for his mother's death and believed his dad resented him for it. "Come lets go find something for breakfast."

Sephiroth walked into the briefing room where Angeal and Genesis waited. Genesis was sitting on the edge of the desk and Angeal paced back and forth in front of him.

"Your late, this isn't like you Sephiroth." Angeal smirked as he stopped in his tracks.

"Had something to take care." He smiled as cheeky smile as he thought of his boys. "So what's our mission for today."

"If you were here you would have found out that there is no mission" Genesis stood up.

"I see…" Sephiroth was slightly relieved. He knew he had left on bad terms and wanted to return quickly. Plus today he was planning to tell Angeal about his sons but wasn't sure how to tell him.

"Sephiroth…SEPHIROTH" Angeal shouted snapping out of his daydream. "Are you sure your okay. Your not your usual self."

"It's nothing... Angeal why don't you come round later." Both Angeal and Genesis looked at him with shock on their faces.

"You're inviting me to your place." Angeal let out a small laugh. "I'm actually going to see the inside of your house."

"You don't have to come. I prefer my privacy…"

"Like I would pass up an opportunity as rare as this." Angeal chuckled.

"So no invitation for me?" Genesis stated calmly.

"I think it best for you to both come on different days." Sephiroth walked over to the window and stared across the city. They both looked at him still shocked at the change in him "You will understand when you come." He turned and grinned. "It's a surprise." They both looked at one another.

Meanwhile back at the house.

"Kadaj you hungry" Yazoo knocked on the bedroom door. "Kadaj…" Yazoo opened the door to find an empty room and the cool breeze from the window. He sighed as he took the phone from his pocket and dialed.

"Kadaj has gone...I don't know when…he was in his room…okay I will, bye." He hung up.

Sephiroth was furious

"Who was that?" Zack had joined their conversation.

"No one you know of." Sephiroth headed to the door. "I have to go…Angeal come by about one o'clock." Angeal nodded as Sephiroth left.

He had no idea where to start looking for Kadaj but Sephiroth knew he had to find him before anyone else did. He knew Kadaj had a bad temper and picked fights easily. The more he thought about it the more he worried.

'_Where is that damn boy?" _Sephiroth ran through the town hoping to sense his son's presence. _'When I find him…'_ Since they were little he had been able to sense when they were near. It came in handy when they tried to sneak up on him. Sephiroth stopped in his tracks. _'He's near by.' _He scanned the area there was no one about and then he noticed him. He had now reached sector 8, which wasn't far from the house. There in the alley someone was sneaking about.

He was flaming by this point before thinking he had him hovering above the ground pinned against the wall.

"Kadaj…" he shouted trying to control himself. Kadaj just stared back in complete shock. He hadn't expected his dad to walking around town.

"Dad"

"What do you think your playing at?" he hit him against the wall, Kadaj gasped for air due to the force.

"Dad…please it hurts…" Sephiroth let go, realising that he had never been that angry before.

"Get home now." He spoke calmly now but still firm. Kadaj ran off as fast as possible leaving his dad in the alley. Sephiroth stood there for a while trying to regain his composure. _'Ayo…what am I to do with him?'_ After a long moment of silence he decided to head back home.

Kadaj burst through the door. Yazoo and Loz turned startled by the sudden entrance.

"Your in so much trouble you know." Yazoo warned his brother. "Dad's out looking for you." Tears ran down Kadaj's cheeks as he knelt down on the floor.

"Don't cry now Kadaj" Loz joked as he stood to approach his brother. At that moment Sephiroth walked in and everyone fell silent.

"Go upstairs now." Kadaj slowly arose and left the room. Sephiroth turned to follow as Yazoo flew in front of him.

"Dad, please don't be too hard on him." Sephiroth just stared at his son as if trying to read his thoughts.

"Yazoo, if you know what's good for you, you'll step aside now." Yazoo hesitated before moving. He watched his dad's back as he disappeared upstairs.

Not long after his dad went upstairs the screaming and pleading started. Yazoo covered his ears, he hated when Kadaj got beaten.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't beat the hell out of you?" Kadaj just stared at his dad knowing it would make it worse by answering. "Do you know you could have done to this family if someone had found you."

"But…" Kadaj was slapped across the room hitting a chair. He lay there as he held his cheek, which was now red… "I'm sorry" He held back the tears that were welling up inside.

"Maybe if your mother was hear you wouldn't act like this." That was Kadaj's breaking point, the tears fell uncontrollably.

Downstairs Yazoo couldn't take the noise anymore, he ran upstairs to see Kadaj crying on the floor.

"Dad, please stop" He ran to Kadaj's side holding him with one arm as Kadaj cried into his chest.

"Yazoo stand aside." Sephiroth stared at both his sons.

"I can't…" Yazoo avoided his father's gaze. "Let me take his punishment"

"No you can't" Kadaj protested. Kadaj looked up at Yazoo with red eyes.

"I will take anything you give me. Just don't hit him." Yazoo was shaking, he was afraid but he cared for Kadaj more.

There was a long pause of silence. "As you wish" Sephiroth turned to leave the room. "You had better brace yourself for your punishment later."

"Ok" Yazoo said loud enough for his father to hear as he left.

Yazoo sat there for a while as he comforted Kadaj. The finally the tears came to his eyes as he realised what was going to happen.

"Why?" Kadaj looked up for his brother's embrace. "Its all my fault and your still gonna take the punishment for me. Why?"

Yazoo stared at him for a while, remembering all the times he lied for Kadaj "Cause you're my baby brother" Yazoo looked away. "I feel as if I have to protect you." This made Kadaj cry even more as he held on to him tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Yazoo sat there for a while as he comforted Kadaj. The finally the tears came to his eyes as he realised what was going to happen.

"Why?" Kadaj looked up from his brother's embrace. "Its all my fault and your still gonna take the punishment for me. Why?"

Yazoo stared at him for a while, remembering all the times he lied for Kadaj "Cause you're my baby brother" Yazoo looked away. "I feel as if I have to protect you." This made Kadaj cry even more as he held on to him tighter.

The house was quiet the rest of the morning. Sephiroth had locked himself in his study leaving his children to do as they please. Loz was watching TV in the living room as usual, meanwhile Kadaj and Yazoo stayed in their room. Yazoo had grabbed a book to trying to keep his mind off of what had happened, while Kadaj polished his souba. The silence was deafening it was fast approaching lunchtime as Yazoo heard Kadaj's stomach groan.

"You hungry" Yazoo placed his book on the side table.

"I'm fine" Kadaj's stomach betrayed him once more. Yazoo snigger as he got up to leave the room.

"Come on, I'll make lunch" Yazoo signalled for Kadaj to follow. Kadaj didn't understand how his brother was so calm. Had he forgotten what was in store for him later. He decided to play along with his brother's act. In the kitchen Yazoo was going through the fridge. Yazoo usually cooked all the meals in the house, mainly cause he was the only one who knew how to cook but also because he was quite good at it. "So what do you want for lunch?"

"I wouldn't mind those meat dumpling you used to make." Kadaj stared into space like a lost child. "Yazoo…" Kadaj hesitated.

"What's up with you?"

"It's nothing" He wanted to say something about the way he was acting but decided it might be better to keep it to himself.

"Well then can you find out if dads wants some cause we already know Loz will eat anything put in front of him."

"Okay" He didn't really want to face his dad right now but if Yazoo asked he would do anything.

As Kadaj left the room Yazoo let out a long sigh. He knew that his brother was worrying about him and he also knew he had to be strong for him at the same time. He was scared of what his dad might do to him. _'Maybe he will forget'_ he sighed again knowing that wouldn't happen _'Mom, I'm scared. Please. Tell me what to do.'_ There was no reply.

Since Yazoo was young he had always talked to his mom, sometimes he would actually hear a reply from the life stream and knew it was her. But recently he was unable to get an answer. He had tried to explain to his dad about it but had received a smack for lying. He often felt alone amongst his family and had had thought of running away, he quickly shook off the thought knowing that id Kadaj ever knew what he was thinking it would upset him.

As Kadaj approached his father's study he paused. He knew he would be the last person his father wanted to see right now.

"If you're not going to come in please move from my door." Kadaj jumped at the sound of his father's voice. He hesitated before sliding the door. His dad was sitting at his desk fiddling through a stack of papers. The room was old-fashioned full of varnished wood nothing like the Shira offices. There were books and papers everywhere, which made him wonder what his dad was working on in there. He didn't look up from his work as he spoke. "Is there a reason why you're here?" Kadaj snapped back to his goal.

"Yazoo wants to know if you want something to eat." Kadaj waited for a reply, which felt like an eternity. "He's making meat dumplings."

"Tell him, I would like something to eat…" Sephiroth looked up at his son. "Also let him know we have a guest coming so to make extra." Kadaj suddenly looked up to meet his father gaze.

"You mean…"

"Don't get too excited it just one person from work…But if all goes well you lot wont have to stay locked up indoors." Kadaj smiled to himself briefly. "I shouldn't be doing this based on what you did this morning but I couldn't cancel." Sephiroth watched as his son tried not to show his excitement. "Are you not meant to be relaying a message?"

"Oh...um…yeah" Kadaj left the room. Sephiroth gave a smirk amused by his son's reaction. He looked at the picture of his wife, which he kept on his desk. _'I wonder if I'm making the right choice, Ayo.'_ He held the picture in his hand tight. _'These boys are growing so fast and I don't think I can teach them everything they need to know…Please guide me'._

In the kitchen Kadaj had already told Yazoo and Loz had joined them.

"Kadaj calm down, don't get ahead of yourself." Yazoo was kneading the dough as he laughed at his brother.

"But this will mean no more hiding" Kadaj sat at the counter grabbing a dumb apple to eat.

"Maybe dad wont be as protective with someone else knowing." Loz leaned on the counter next to Kadaj. "He did say he would teach me to ride a motorcycle."

"He has to teach me first." Kadaj teased.

"No me first" Kadaj and Loz started to playfully fight. Loz got Kadaj in a headlock. "Say you give up"

"Look over there" Kadaj slide out and tripped Loz. Loz hit the ground with a loud thud. "The dumber they are the harder they fall" Kadaj laughed.

"Both of you cut it out." Loz held his head. "See Kadaj you always go to far." Yazoo helped Loz up. "Don't cry Loz he didn't mean it."

"It's not my fault he such a cry baby." Yazoo gave him a look.

"You were crying like baby earlier" Loz got to his feet sobbing. "All dad said was…"

"LOZ!" Yazoo warned. "Go and watch TV until the food is ready"

"I'm sorry" Loz apologized

"What about you Kadaj" Kadaj turned away. Yazoo slapped him in the back of the head. "Now Kadaj"

"Fine" Kadaj huffed stubbornly "I'm sorry Loz"

At that moment there was a knock on the door and they heard their father's study door open. Kadaj and Loz childishly ran in to the corridor and peeped round the corner to see whom it was. Yazoo laughed at his brother's childish behaviour as he finished making the dumplings. He would always forget that they were still kids mentally, even himself had moments were he would be 10 again they knew nothing else.

"So what's the big secret?" Angeal questioned his friend.

Sephiroth gave a slight smirk. "You'll see soon." He led Angeal in to the living room.

"The suspense is killing me Sephiroth." Angeal made himself comfortable on the sofa. "Come on explain"

"I think it's better for me to show you." Angeal sat on the edge of his seat. "Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz." His tone barely changed but they all heard him and walked in, in the order he called them. Angeal sat there bewildered at what he was seeing. "These are my sons".

It took Angeal a while to register it all. The one and only Sephiroth had children; the man who disliked everyone was raising three boys. Yazoo brought him a drink as they all sat there. The silence was broken finally by their father.

"So you now know." He was quite amused by his friend's reaction.

"I'm speechless for once. How did this happen?"

"I didn't think I had to explain the birds and the bees to you Angeal."

"You know what I mean. Who? When?"

Sephiroth explained to him about Ayo and him how they first met. None of the brothers ever recalled their father talking about their mother; he really did love her. It felt good to hear about her other than in arguments. They missed her more and more as he went on. Yazoo placed a hand on Kadaj's shoulder knowing he was feeling a little down because of the conversation.

"So they're the reason you would run off after missions." Sephiroth nodded. "And this morning. What happened there?"

He looked at Kadaj and then back at Angeal before answering. "Lets just say there a handful." Angeal laughed. The discussion went on like this for a while; Angeal still was stunned at the discovery of the secret children. He couldn't imagine Sephiroth with a women let alone him doing other things.

Yazoo had left the room to finish cooking and Kadaj followed not long afterwards. Kadaj sat with a small smile on his face as Yazoo stared at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What's going through that head of yours?" Yazoo laughed at his brother's amusement. "Come on spill it."

"It's nothing." Kadaj shook off the thought. _'Dad really loved mom' _Yazoo watched as Kadaj sank back in to deep thought, he wished he could read him mind. _'And it all my fault that she was no longer here'_ A single tear rolled down his cheek as he fought back the emotions that were surfacing.

"Here" Yazoo passed him a dumpling. "I know it hard but don't worry I'm here" Kadaj gave a small smile. He loved the way that Yazoo could cheer him up with only a few words. _'Never leave me Yazoo' _

"I'm not going anywhere." Yazoo replied as if he had read his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch was served shortly after and the topic had finally changed from them back to work and past missions. It felt weird having to share their dad with someone else as they rarely spent time with him at all. When he was with them he was always looked serious and rarely even said a word. But their father looked like a normal person for once, he even laughed at one point.

"These are good" Angeal took another dumpling. "Sephiroth you don't look like the cooking type so you couldn't have made these."

"Yazoo made them." Kadaj announced so proudly. "He can cook anything."

Angeal laughed amused at Kadaj's child like manners. "You lot are full of surprises." He took a couple more bites. "So what your specialty then." Kadaj choked on his drink. He looked at his father before answering a look of amusement was returned. "So…"

"I don't really have one"

"He's lying he is a master with the Souba. He may even surpass dad soon" Yazoo smiled at his brother who returned one back.

"I guess us old timers have a challenge ahead of us." Angeal laughed, "If your dad doesn't mind maybe later we can a have a little sparing match." They all turned to Sephiroth.

"Do as you please." Sephiroth stood. "How about now. I would like to see this as well."

Kadaj's face lit up. His father had not watched him practice since he was 10 when he gave him his first weapon. Often he would watch his father practice in the basement but Sephiroth often scolded him and told him to stop wasting valuable time.

The basement was big, grey and bare, in one corner stood a metal table, which was where his father sat whilst sharpening his Katana. There was a small window in the centre that opened out in to the garden letting a small amount of light through. The room was sound proof, for what reason they had no idea. But often his father would punish him down there so Yazoo wouldn't hear and start crying.

"If you don't mind fighting down here." Sephiroth lead them down the stairs to the basement. "As you recall no one knows of them yet."

"This is fine" Angeal grinned.

Kadaj grabbed his Souba from the built in cupboard under the stairs and faced Angeal who stood in the centre of the room while the rest stood against the wall near the stairs to avoid getting in the way. The silence was deafening as it felt like they had been standing there for ages before Kadaj made his attack. Angeal used a normal sword as he countered Kadaj's attack causing him to stumble. Kadaj quickly regained his composure as Angeal came at him forcing him into the wall.

"I though Sephiroth's son would be a lot better than this!" Angeal teased as he jumped back avoiding Kadaj's swing.

Kadaj smiled, he charged at Angeal forcing him back, before he could regain his stance Kadaj was behind him with his Souba at his neck.

"Not bad." Angeal laughed, "Better then I expected."

"You weren't even trying." Kadaj smirked

"Maybe not but you certainly better than I expected. With a little guidance you will surpass us in no time." Angeal sighed, "Now this old man needs to rest after such a workout lets head back upstairs."

The day had gone quick and it was now dinnertime. Yazoo had prepared a simple dish of steamed fish and rice with potatoes and green beans. They ate at the dining table, which had never been done in their house. It felt weird but it was nice to be all in the same room even if there wasn't much talking.

After dinner Sephiroth and Angeal disappeared in to the study and Loz had gone to watch tv as usual leaving Kadaj and Yazoo to clean up the table.

Kadaj yawned as he put the dishes in the sink.

"If you're tired I can clean up." Yazoo said as he started to wash up.

"I'm fine" Kadaj looked distracted as he dried and put away the plates but they both carried on in silence.

In the study Angeal was questioning Sephiroth about the boys.

"So what are you planning on doing with them?" Angeal pacing up and down the room as Sephiroth sat calmly at the desk. "Our jobs too dangerous to have family, they could become a target."

"I'm well aware of the risks, that's why I've kept it a secret for so long." Sephiroth sighed. "But it becoming impossible for me to keep them hidden. Kadaj has reached the rebellious stage. I avoided it with the other two but the risk has increased."

"It's not just our enemies that I'm worried about." The tension in the room was getting thick. "Shinra will want to run tests on them."

Sephiroth said nothing, as he was deep in thought. He knew Angeal was right, there had never been a record of a soldier having offspring before and they would jump at the chance to experiment on them.

"I will speak to the boys tomorrow and we will proceed from there."

At that moment there was a knock on the study door and Yazoo entered. It was just after 10 o'clock and he was already dressed for bed in his black pyjamas and navy blue gown.

"Kadaj and Loz has gone to bed now..." Yazoo looked at the floor as he spoke, fear consumed him though he didn't show it" …and I'm ready for my punishment"

Sephiroth was shocked by his son words. He had forgotten all about the morning and all the anger he had felt then was nonexistent. He secretly smiled to himself as Angeal looked at his in astonishment.

"It's late just go to bed. We will deal with this another time." Yazoo looked up in shock to see that his fathers mind was elsewhere.

"Ok. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight" Sephiroth replied.

"Goodnight Angeal, It was a pleasure meeting you."

"You too, goodnight."

Yazoo left the room.

"What was that about? What punishment?" Angeal questioned.

"It's not important."

"If you say so." Angeal shrugged.

Yazoo was heading up stairs as he looked up to see Kadaj staring down at him. Kadaj was in his blue pyjamas he looked at his brother with innocent eyes as if looking for comfort. Yazoo knew what his brother wanted as he gave him a hug before walking back to their room. They both shared a room as Yazoo and Loz always argued and Yazoo didn't mind sharing.

"So what happened?" Kadaj asked as they entered his room. The room was big and dark with a small lamp on the side table giving enough light to make out each other's faces. The walls were a cream and there were two single beds parallel to one another in the middle of the room. One window was positioned between the beds with orange curtains. Next to the door stood desk and a walk in cupboard in the right corner.

"Nothing happened." Yazoo replied. "Now get into bed"

"But…" The look on Yazoo's face told him not to ask questions. Kadaj got into bed and watched Yazoo take off his gown and throw it on the nearby chair before getting into his own bed and turning of the light. "Yazoo…"

"Huh" Yazoo turned back on the light and looked at Kadaj.

"What was mom like?" Yazoo was shocked at the question. "…You were 4 when she died right ….so you will remember her better then any of us." There was long silence as Yazoo scanned his mind for memories of his mom. They never spoke of their mother before and Yazoo was unsure whether it was good for them to do so now.

"Well I don't remember much, but I do remember her beautiful voice."

"Her voice…"

"Yeah she would sing to me and Loz every night and tell us stories." Yazoo smiled to himself. "I remember the story of the boy with the two younger brothers, I never realised back then it was me, at the time I only had Loz but I understand it now that I'm older and that she wanted me to look after you both." Yazoo hadn't realised how much he remembered of his mother at times he would forget her face.

"I'm sorry, Yazoo." Kadaj hugged his pillow and face away. "I'm sorry I took her away from you." Soon after he had said it he felt someone slide into the bed next to him and hold him tight.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Yazoo consoled him. "Now go to sleep."

Downstairs Angeal and Sephiroth was still talking about the situation. If anyone would have an answer to all Sephiroth's problems it wound be Angeal.

"So that's who is the mother" Angeal smirked "I would have never thought she would go for someone like you and neither of you showed signs of being together"

"We thought it would be for the best, as you said they will target your family." Sephiroth walked over to the glass cabernet and pull out a old bottle of whisky. "Would you like some?" He offered Angeal.

"Since when do you drink?" Angeal raised a eyebrow. "Yeah pour me a glass"

"I don't usually" he sighed as he handed him a glass. "Based on my situation I think I deserve one."

"I hear you, just don't make it a habit" They both laughed.

Sephiroth smirked as he stared at his glass. "To be honest I want to get them into school and give them a normal life but its easier said then done."

"There's not many schools since the last war and the ones that are there are expensive" Angeal looked around the room "But I guess you don't have to worry about money Mr hero" he mocked. "So are you planning on telling Genesis?"

"I don't really have much of a choice, you know what he's like if he's left out" they both knew him to well.

Angeal left just after 12 as they both drank and looked over their options whilst not coming to any conclusions.

**Sorry not good with fight scenes. Also have changed to ages in chapter 1 so it makes a bit more sense. Trying to keep Sephiroth in character as much as possible but him having a family is weird as it is.**

**Made a few changes to the chapters like there ages ect. Will start writing again soon. Thanks for waiting.**


End file.
